The Prince Plot, Part Two
The Prince Plot, Part Two is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Surviving High School. Synopsis Continuing the story from part one, many mysteries are revealed, and an unlikely friendship buds between Kim and Tom Prince. Plot Spike and Mallika were stuck in the cave underground in the secret passaway under the Wilson high library. The only thing they saw was a freaky skeleton which they expected may be Jonah Prez. Thankfully though, Kim found them and opened up the secret door. They were shocked to see her not knowing how she found out about it. Kim said that "we" came to help ou out. The other person turned out to actually be Tom Prince. Spike was mad that his father is the one to make this mess and told him that he has 3 seconds to explain himself. Tom made an analogy that in the business world, sometimes 2 companies have to work together to take down the bigger enemy. After the threat is taken care of, the two companies can split up. The 2 companies being him and Kim, and the enemy being his dad. Mallika believed that made sense. Tom explained that his dad has been keeping secrets from him. If he wins, then he'll take over Prince Automotive and save the town but if he losses the whole town will eventually be destroyed. Tom added that they don't have much time left and asked if they're in. They agreed and escaped. The four were in tom's car within a few minutes. Tom at first told spike to be carefeful not to get his "gutter trash" over the car. Mallika reminded him not to get mad since they need to work together. She then asked Kim how she found them again. Kim explained how it began when Tom entered the bakery to buy his shipment of snickerdoodles and she called him out on his dad buying her bakery. In a flashback, Tom was not convinced about his father making plans without him but Kim confirmed that he was and he just doesn't trust him. Tom didn't believe it at first but kik brought up the numerous schemes Sillas has done without him knowing such as what he did to Paula's family, and his plans to shut down Prince Automotive. Kims boyfiend Phil was there as well to help convince him that she's right. Tom eventually realized she was right and went along with her. He even gave her a wad of cash to help her bakery out and close early. Tom asked where they should start and Kim brought up that Andy has been involved with studying their family since he helped with the tiara case. Phil was going to chime in but she reminded him that he has football practice and she'll be fine. Kim and Tom then stopped by the junk yard. Through a muffled voice they heard "step back" and they quickly did so, barely missing a fridge that flew right in front of them. Andy appoligzed for doing that since it was meant to be for criminals which he set off when seeing Tom. Andy mentoiwd that it's best to be inside. They didn't know at the time but they were being watched. A spy named Bruno was characterizing the 3 kids through a phone. They entered into a secret place where Andy does his research. Andy confirmed that Sillas has not only brought Main Street but has purchased places all throughout town. Andy said that toms shock confirmed that he was not involved. Tom then looked at all the things around the room about his dad. Kim asked if he was feeling okay. Tom hated that all this was happening. All his life he has moved from boarding school to boarding school but nothing felt like home as much as Centerscore. Andy brought up that their next question is what does he want to do with all this land he's buying. They then headed to tom's house. But on their way out, the spy Bruno asked Tom is they can speak. Kim wanted him to be careful since these are the guys Andy has warned them about. Tom still asked what him and another spy named Hansel wanted. Bruno said that they were sent to take him "up the river". Tom questioned if sillas wanted him killed. Bruno and Hansel joked that just because they're built bodyguards doesn't make them animals. Bruno told him that his dad booked him a penthouse in a 4 star suite that happens to be upstream. Tom liked it but declined. However Bruno cut him off saying that this little vacation is not optional. He has to either come or they'll make him come. Kim then stepped in saying that if they think they're so sophisticated then they should beat them at a diss battle! The winner gets Tom Prince and the loser goes home crying. Bruno and Hansel agreed that they just made the worst decision of their life. Bruno began with some amazing rhymes but Kim didn't give up and came up with even better rhymes. After Kim finished, Andy arrived with his car asking them to get in and the guards let Tom go since she won. The 3 soon arrived at the Prince Manor. They looked at all the portrait recognizing all the members of the family. Tom retrieved a gold ring from his pocket with a letter "P" on it. Andy wanted to see it but Tom said that only those of the Prince family can have it. Things then clicked for Andy and although he couldn't explain it yet, he told Kim to stall Sillas. Andy scurried out of the scurry and told himself that he doesn't have much time. In the present, spike interrupted the story realizing that Andy was the one who they saw run when he and Mallika went to the Prince estate to confront Sillas. Mallika wondered what Andy was thinking and Kim went back to the flashback saying that's exactly what she and Tom were wondering. Kim told Tom to just open the vault but he said that he couldn't since it wasn't working meaning that the code must have been changed and they had to solve an equation to figure it out. The vault door then swung open. When inside, Kim noticed a special million dollar bill that turned out to be specially made for Sillas that had the face of secret president Thanatos Von Tootslaw. Tom pointed out a yodelometer where the landing on the moon was supposedly filmed. Kim then noticed a map of Centerscore which was the same path that Andh has highlighted. Tom was shocked to find that there were sights for diamonds underground. Kim noticed a security monitor that showed Sillas with Mallika and Spike at Wilson High. Tom turned up the volume to hear what was happening. Another flashback happened from the last episode where Sillas told Mallika that she had a cunning mind since she made the documentary and threw them inside the mine. Kim brought up that they had to get them out but tom pointed out a problem of their own. They had just set off the security system since they're inside there. The two leaped through the vault door just as it closed. Tom then stated that they're not out of the woods yet. Kim asked what he's talking about and tom stated how the security animals must have been released since the vault closed. The two made it out! Tom complimented her on how fast she ran and Mkm was shocked what he was capable of giving compliments. Kim said how according to records, Sillas will reach the digging sites in an hour so they need to quickly help spike and Mallika and stop Sillas. Now in the present, Kim said how Tom is going to crash the ground-breaking ceremony and plead to Sillas to save the town. Kim wanted them to distract the diggers from the dig sights as she and Tom work on stopping Sillas. They agreed. In a few minutes, they reached the dig sight. Spike skateboarded into the sight and fell pretending to worry about his arm. The worker asked what he's doing here. Mallika then walked in with her video camera saying that he shouldn't be here. She stated how this site is a death trap. The worker stuttered not knowing what to say. Mallika then said that she got the whole thing on video and can sue them. The rest of the construction team headed towards the commotion. Kim then headed out to hear Sillas give a speech. Sillas announced this as the beginning of Prince unlimited but his speech was cut off by Prince. Sillas was shocked to see him suggesting that he should really be occupying himself with silly girls and waterslides. Tom said that he's here to stop him. Sillas asked what he's stopping him from, saying that this is for the both of them and doesn't he like being rich. Tom almost didn't know what to say since he actually likes being rich. Kim told him that he came here to stick up to him and he should think about snickerdoodles. Tom at first thought that this is a bad time to bring up tasty snacks but realized that if he destroys this town then he will also be destroying his chance to have snickerdoodles which is a metahphor for everything he likes in this town. Tom faced his dad and said how this town is his home. It has been the home of the Prinxe family for many generations and even though Obadiah was no good, and Sillas is no good, but that doesn't mean he is no good. Sillas cut him off telling him to just shut up and he's worse then his mom. His dad said how It doesn't matter about his opinion since the property is his, the bulldozer is ready, and the drill is primed to begin extraction. With Andy not here, Kim needed anther way to stall. Kim stated how the community is theirs and they should all have the chance to weigh in. Sillas did agree that she should be able to speak the towns last words. Kim made a speech that ended up lasting for over an hour. Sillas then told the workers to begin on his count. But suddnely he was cut off by Andy who came in with Lucrettia as well as Mr. Doom! Sillas shouted for his security guard Bruno. Bruno stated how nobody gets close to his boss and started to fight him. In just one attack, Bruno was defaeated. Kim asked what that thing was and why it was after Sillas. Andy told her that 15 years ago, a kind, intelligent man named Malcolm who was Sillas' brother who was deterimented to help the community was poised to inherit the Prince family estate. However his greedy little brother Sillas wouldn't let that happen. He broke into Malcom workplace and sabotaged his new experience causing it to explode in his face. However he didn't die that day. Sillas then called for hansel to attack but once again he was defeated in one attack. Andy continued that after the explosion, Malcolm became a monster that haunted Centerscore. Some days he remembers who he is but others he's a monster that would destroy anybody he sees. But he wasn't alone since his wife was the first to recognize what he has become and she's the only one he would never attack. She spent the next decade hiding with her daughter knowing that if Sillas finds out then he would come to her next. She has passed away 4 years ago, her daughter who is Lucrettia took up the mantel. She knew that her father was a dangerous creature but never knew his life before that until today. Sillas was then begging a guy named Klaus to fight him. Klaus attacked him with a tazer but Mr. Doom defeated him in one shot just like he did with the 2 bodyguards. Andy then explained to Tom about the history. Andy said that he knew once he saw the ring since only the Prince male heirs wear it and today Malcon will finally get his long awaited revenge on Sillas! Mr. Doom or now known as Malcolm Prince, approached his brother. However Sillas demanded him to stay back and ran into a helicopter. A few hours later, Officer Monte came since he was called to investigate and was very impressed with all the kids have done. Kim asked what will happen next. Tom stated that since his father is charged as a criminal, all will be passed on to him. Andy however thought that wasn't right and Malcom deserved it. Tom asked if he really meant that the entire Prince Automotice company would be in the hands of him. Andy said of coarse not and instead his daughter who is 18 will have it. Lurettia claimed that that would be her. Andy stated that now as the rightful owner, she promised to keep the plant open and return all the property that Sillas has acquired. Kim asked what they'll do about the diamonds. Lucrettia said that she spoke with some directors and they will keep the diamonds there without destroying the town. Spike then came in and asked who would like to go to the Soup Shadk for a celebration dinner. Andy, Kim, and Mallika agreed to go but Lucrettia was busy with the new company she has just received and Tom wanted to catch up with his cousin. Bonus Scene Now that Centerscore is saved, many things were happening throughout the town! In the soup shack, the kids were enjoying food from Ms. Chapman and she said that it's the least she can do for all their hard work of saving the town! At Kim's bakery, she and Phil spoke about the crazy adventure that happened. Phil apologized for missing it but Kim said she'd rather just hangout with him. Phil the pointed out how there has been a envelop from Tom Prince which was a check and a note that said to keep up the snickerdoodles! They agreed that he's actually not a bad guy after all. They then left to the soup shack which everybody was waiting for them to show up to. At Prince Manor, Tom and Lucrettia were talking and Tom said that he realized how they actually more in common by both having fathers that were monsters in one way. But even so, they miss their dads. A few months later, Sillas was seen relaxing on a private South American beach. Sillas said how although he isn't able to complete his goals, he still has enough money to keep him comfortable for the rest of his life. He enters inside a beach bodega and asks if anybody is inside. He then sees his brother. He wore the same thing as Sillas and creeped a smile on his face. Characters *Tom Prince *Kim Johnson *Sillas Prince *Lucretia Prince *Andy Cannelloni *Spike Chapman *Mallika Desai *Malcolm Prince/Mr. Doom *Bruno *Hansel *Klaus *Worker *Ms. Chapman (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Year 2